


pounce

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Before and After, F/M, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Side Effects, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romantic Fluff, Still Ladybug Without the Suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Marinette, thinks Adrien, is really fun to startle.





	pounce

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: invisible kittens

Adrien isn't in the locker room: Marinette opens her locker, deposits her backpack, closes her lock—

"AAAA!" shrieks Marinette, remembering only just in time to flail backwards instead of slamming him into the wall; trying not to use Ladybug reflexes on this particular fragile civilian wouldn't be a _problem_ if she ever saw him _coming_.

Adrien smiles, the gentle and sincere look that always makes her heart melt, and asks about her lit essay.

* * *

She doesn't see Adrien in the locker room: Marinette opens her locker, deposits her backpack, closes her—she _shrieks_ , twisting his arm behind his back and shoving his face into the wall: she knows it's exactly the reaction he expects and hopes for, and they both like it better than what he used to get from her.

Marinette paints an unimpressed expression on her face and lets Adrien up to catch the breath she just knocked out of him: "Don't play with your food, kitty," she tells him, quiet enough no one will overhear.

Adrien, grinning brightly, replies "You wouldn't deprrrive me of my fun, would you?" and Marinette rolls her eyes and—to give herself an excuse for this elevated heart rate—drags him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
